


First Words

by SlushiesAndDepression



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DONT SHIP MINORS U CREEPY FUCKS, First Words, Fluffy cute shit, I have spent the last 21 hours wide awake i need help, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Uncleinnit, michael Dream SMP - Freeform, platonic marriage, ranboo and tubbo's son michael, written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndDepression/pseuds/SlushiesAndDepression
Summary: Where Ranboo and Tubbo have to go on a quick trip to gather materials to pay Foolish for the mansion, and leave Michael with Tommy.Ranboo wants Michael's first word to be Boo.Tubbo wants it to be Bee.Tommy, well, Tommy has other plans.
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> There is cussing.  
> This is the 2nd draft so be nice lol

Tommy wasn't Ranboo's first choice for babysitter.

I mean, they didn't really have a better option.

Sally the Salmon? Dead.

Dream? Evil. 

Wilbur? Evil _and_ Dead.

Techno? Yeah, he didn't want to break it to his violence loving friend that he had married a government figure. Oh, and even better, he adopted a son! 

And Tommy was nearby, so Ranboo decided it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Just a quick trip to the ruins of L'Manburg to retrieve some remaining supplies for the nukes. And as much as he'd like to tow his very vulnerable and defenseless piglin son into the wreckage of what was once a war zone, he decided the piglin should stay with Tommy.

And everything had gone smoothly, surprisingly enough! He and Tubbo were walking back to their home, hand in hand, watching the snow fall.

"Tubbo?"

"Yeah?"

Ranboo smiles at the boy. "I'm really glad we got married. And got Michael."

"Same!" cries Tubbo, his fingers tapping around as they do when he gets excited. "God, he's growing up so fast already." He wipes away a fake dramatic tear.

"Tubs, he literally can't grow-"

"Not the point, Ranboo."

Ranboo smirks at his husband.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it... Michael has been growing up... intelligence wise."

"Yes, he takes after his father." says Tubbo. "Oh, he's a bit like you too, Boo." Tubbo starts to laugh at his own joke, and Ranboo crinkles his nose playfully and he laughs with his husband.

They continue to giggle, watching the snowflakes dance in the air. Ranboo steers the conversation back on track quickly.

"He's getting better with making sounds. So I think he's going to say his first words soon."

"OH MY GOSH," squeals Tubbo "HOLY SHIT- wait. He's not going to learn Boo first, I will not let you steal the first word title from me."

Ranboo sticks out his tongue like a petulant child. He immediately regrets this as the snow burns his mouth slightly.

"Not if I can help it," he teases, grabbing Tubbo's hand and leading him across the path to their home.

~~

"Hi Tubbo!"

"Big Man! How'd Michael behave for you?"

"He tried to eat my ring, but otherwise fine."

Ranboo is trying to get Michael's attention.

"Hey buddy, can you say 'buh'?" 

"Buh"

"Now try buh - oo"

Michael is clearly trying, his small face scrunched up in effort.

"Buh-buh- BOOB!"

Ranboo stares, incredulous at his son. Then he looks at Tubbo and Tommy, who are failing miserably to to conceal their laughter.

Michael picks up on the newfound attention.

"thit." he states proudly. "tohmy ish shit."

Tubbo is crying with laughter.

Michael is clearly proud of himself.

"I p-pog cham!" he says, taking Ranboo's crown and wearing it. It slips over his eyes.

Ranboo sighs, but he's hiding a grin.

"Tommy, you've corrupted the child."

WOOOOOOOOOO WROTE THIS AFTER ABOUT 22+ CONSECUTIVE HOURS OF NO SLEEP

IM SO TIRED :D

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st draft was just:  
> Tub and Tall boi gotta go zoom  
> child = babysitter  
> child done do a swear  
> pog champ  
> the end
> 
> I'm not even joking, this is how I write my stories. I still have the versions of Clementine in this shit format lol


End file.
